Known powdery pigments for cosmetics which are insoluble in water or oil include inorganic extender pigments such as talc and mica; inorganic color pigments such as titanium dioxide and zinc oxide; organic color pigments such as organic tar coloring materials; composite pigments such as mica/titanium; resin powders such as nylon powder; and coated powders prepared by treating the surface of these pigments with a known coating agent such as silicone.
Although these known pigments are employed in cosmetics in an appropriate amount by taking the spreadability, adhesiveness, covering characteristics and molding characteristics thereof into consideration, cosmetics containing them are not always satisfactory in, for example, spreadability, smoothness, adhesiveness, finishing, makeup life, stability and molding characteristics. In the case of a powdery cosmetic containing a common extender pigment such as talc or mica as a base, for example, the use of talc or mica of a large particle size, which are selected in order to enhance smoothness, would make the cosmetic product coarse and, as result, the obtained cosmetic would be poor in, for example, adhesiveness, molding characteristics and makeup life. Sometimes a spherical resin powder such as nylon powder or polystyrene powder has been used. However, such a pigment, which gives a dry feel and has a poor adhesiveness, fails to impart any softness or moist feel to a cosmetic. Further, such powders deteriorate not only the adhesiveness of the cosmetic to the skin but also the molding characteristics thereof.
On the other hand, it has been attempted to add a metal soap to a cosmetic in order to improve the adhesiveness, molding characteristics and makeup life of the cosmetic. However, a metal soap cannot impart satisfactory characteristics including smoothness and adhesiveness to a cosmetic.
Therefore, the art is in need of a pigment which can provide high spreadability, high smoothness, high adhesiveness, long makeup life, high stability and excellent molding characteristics as well as a cosmetic composition which contains such a pigment and has a good feel upon use.